


Unknown Territory

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ ot3 week, Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory, additional warnings in chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk to Hajime's right and left, Oikawa swinging their arms back and forth while humming. Ushijima is silent and Iwaizumi almost drags him because he is rather easily distracted and he is sure that he would have continued his starring contest with the street lamp otherwise.<br/>Iwaizumi isn't sure if he should laugh or cry over this situation (he can think about this later).</p>
<p>[Ushijima x Oikawa x Iwaizumi - short story collection]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And here I am again with these three. This first chapter is for the hq rarepair week, so have something short to start Day 01, Celebration with a bit romance&humour. Also I'm going to dump my other UshiOiIwa stories here on AO3 so that's why the chapter number isn't shown. Have Fun?

In this relationship, there is always something new Hajime learns. On one hand because Oikawa never fails to surprise him after all these years and on the other hand because he doesn't know everything about Ushijima yet.

Not that this is a bad thing, quite contrary actually, as he loves finding out about their little quirks, how Ushijima always frowns when Oikawa rubs his cold feet against his thigh but would never do anything against it because he actually enjoys it when the brunet sighs pleasantly as he feels the warmth spreading trough his body. Or how Ushijima isn't good at making jokes, being too serious about it yet never stopping his attempts since he likes listening to their laughter, even if it's because they can't believe he told them such a bad joke with a straight face.

However the most interesting and lifestyle changing information he learns after a celebration with their university team, when they all are finally 21, is that nether Ushijima nor Oikawa can hold their liquor very well (he's reminded of Oikawa's 18th birthday, sharing secret kisses in the dark of his room, their first, and a bitter taste he vividly remembers after a night Oikawa doesn't).

It's pretty late by now, a Saturday which turns into Sunday when the clock hand moves past twelve, unbeknownst to the people who crowd the place as they lost any sense of place and time, probably even forgot against which team they won; it doesn't matter right now, nothing does, just that they won, that their effort paid off.

Most of the younger members already left, as did their coach who rather caught some sleep after the match than to spend his night with these “talented yet immature players” (Hajime wanted to disagree but then he had thrown something at Oikawa because he said something stupid – he forgot what it was – so he remained silent). The few older one's who left afterwards did so with a grin, as if there was still something left to do; Hajime didn't ask because honestly, thinking about his Seniors getting laid as a reward for winning is something he doesn't want to.

So after the few sober people went home, followed by the drunken ones who were still able to walk without assistance, there are not many people left. That's a good thing, actually, he realises. Ushijima who is always rather affectionate in his own way, leans sleepy leaning against him, their fingers intertwined and Iwaizumi is surprised that he doesn't mind that they are in public though the other are probably too drunk to notice it.

(He doubts that they care though. While they are not really open about their relationship, the team seems to suspect something, but never does anyone say anything and while there has been a week they earned some nasty as well as disgusted glares, they stopped as soon as they had started – Hajime had no idea why, but when Oikawa randomly thanked their captain one day, he never thought about it again.)

Everyone seems to be in good spirits and Iwaizumi can't help but to think back to the times at Seijou, when he and the others went to eat ramen as a reward, how the little restaurant they always visited became sort of a tradition and a place of calm after a loss against Ushijima. Now that they are in Tokyo, he supposes that they should find a new place like that.

He doubts that this bar is suitable for this.

“I guess we should get going”, Hajime muses, when Ushijima seems like he has fallen asleep and Oikawa goes all sentimental and tells their equally wasted middle blocker about his middle school days.

“Have a safe trip”, their captain calls after them, a bit too sober for Hajime's taste and he wonders if he shows up on Monday, teasing the members with their drunken tales and he starts to feel a bit sorry for his boyfriends (also for himself because he is sure that he had been part of their antics at least once).

Hajime sighs.

The way home had never been so exhausting but calling a taxi when they lived so close was a waste of money and saved him any possible embarrassing talks with the driver (also he isn't sure whether they won't empty their stomach any second).

They walk to Hajime's right and left, Oikawa swinging their arms back and forth while humming. Ushijima is silent and Iwaizumi almost drags him because he is rather easily distracted and he is sure that he would have continued his starring contest with the street lamp otherwise.

Iwaizumi isn't sure if he should laugh or cry over this situation (he can think about this later).

~

Taking off their shoes at their apartment, he decides that he is going to dump them in Ushijima's room, the one with the biggest bed, before he goes to sleep in his own one, doesn't want to deal with two drunken idiots; two arms wrapped around his waist stop him and honestly, he should have known better.

They don't even give him a second to complain, leave him no room to tell them off.

“Are you not coming with us to bed?”, Oikawa purrs, pushes his whole weight onto him so that his face is buried in Ushijima's shirt; he is glad that the other one' leans against the door frame with his back, otherwise he would fear that they could fall.

“No way, you reek. Get some sleep”, he grumbles, though doesn't make any effort to free himself or actually move, causing Oikawa to laugh.

“Iwa-chan is so cute isn't he?”, Oikawa mumbles, his grip on Iwaizumi tightening to keep him close when he leans back and pulls him along.

“'n pretty”, Ushijima grumbles in agreement, nuzzling his cheek and this is all it takes for him to soften and stay with them (he spoils both of them too often, probably, but they are warm and he loves sleeping between them, so he doesn't really regret it).

~

Hajime wakes up around noon, buried under the two, though it doesn’t last long until Oikawa groans and jumps out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom. He sighs, sits up and stretches, gaze shifting to Ushijima who looks half dead if it hadn't been for the slow rise and fall of his chest. His own headache is nothing serious, after all he barely drank and got hit by a volleyball harder once, resulting in more pain than that.

After a few minutes Iwaizumi gets up as well, helps Oikawa whose head rests against the porcelain bow up and leads him back to bed; the brunet doesn't move, just groans, buries his face in the pillow.

“Man Iwa-chan you have no idea how much I love you”, he manages to say, as Hajime throws the blanket around them and makes sure that they can rest a bit.

He doesn't reply, simple brushes through Oikawa's hair, an affectionate gesture accompanied by a smile, doing the same with Ushijima to make sure that he is okay as well before he leaves.

Finishing his morning routine, Hajime enters the kitchen to make some coffee and look for leftovers, but doesn't find any. Instead he make himself some instant noodles, sits down at the table and enjoys the half hour of quiet. He refrains from turning on the radio when he decides on making breakfast for the other two (it's pretty late so he doubts that he can even call it that, but neither should mind it) because this would wake them up for sure; yet it doesn't take long for the first one to crawl out of bed.

“How's your head?”, he asks quietly when Ushijima enters the room, looking worried even though he thinks that he brought this upon himself.

The young man just shakes his head, wincing a bit, the voice low yet still hammering in his head; he is regretting drinking this much, that much is obvious and in comparison to other people who'd vow to never touch any alcohol from this day on, Hajime would believe Ushijima if he'd say that.

“Come here...”, he says, pointing at the chair next to him; Ushijima sits down without another word, groans before a sigh leaves his lips when Hajime who stands behind his chair, massages his temples.

“Eat some miso soup...”, is all Hajime says, but he smiles a bit to himself, watches the eyes of his boyfriend who looks disorientated and exhausted, lit up, just a bit (maybe it won't take him that long to figure him out after all).

A few minutes later, a wordless Oikawa sits down with them, head buried in his hands; Hajime places a bowl of soup in front of him as well. He looks up, nods, doesn't dare to speak as his tongue feels heavy and just grunts. Even though Hajime misses the chatter, he enjoys the quiet, watches with a cup of black coffee how his boyfriends slowly eat.

“The next time we win, we're just going to eat ramen”, Oikawa mumbles after finishing his meal, gulping down a glass of water; Ushijima barely manages a nod.

  
  


Neither says anything when Hajime suddenly bursts out laughing.

  
  



	2. How it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima asked him whether he wanted to stay behind after practise, to train their spikes. Hajime agreed, after overcoming the first shock and confusion, knew that he probably used him to be in Oikawa's favour, but he didn't mind. Because he needed to get stronger, to play with his setter again. And he was going to change Ushijima's opinion of him, even though that was secondary (he had no idea that this wasn't necessary any more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the hq rarepair week is over, I'm just slowly moving my stories from tumblr over here. After this chapter I have three more which are loosely connected, but this doesn't mean that there won't be more of them after that! Tags will be added with the newest chapters.
> 
> This is the first story I wrote about them, back in October 2014 and I think the longest so far.

**H** ajime is the one who brought Ushijima into the relationship and that's why he wonders more than once about his selfishness. It's not like Ushijima didn't want this or that even though Oikawa used to have doubts at the beginning, trying it for Hajime's sake, this relationship isn't build on mutual feelings.

Nevertheless he asks himself if he could leave them alone in one room, awaited the worst when he came back after family business caused him to visit his parents over the weekend. He shouldn’t, after all his boyfriends were mature enough by now and could deal with each other's presence. But in these moments he forgets how good they treat each other, exchanging murmured praises against each other's skin and sweet confessions. It was probably a reflex, a habit of a time they used to go to different schools, played on different teams.

He sighs in relief when he apartment is not in pieces and smiles when he finds them in the bedroom lying next to each other, Oikawa curled up against his side and really, they were grown men but he couldn't help but to consider this view cute.

They wouldn't be angry if he snatched a photo, would they?

Not that he tells them, but Oikawa likes to scroll trough his phone and this means he would stumble upon the picture sooner or later. He doesn't need his teasing, after all he isn't someone who gets sentimental over pictures in the first place. Not at all. Besides he has the real people laying in front of him.

In the end, he does take the photo though.

He considers putting it as his background, but decides against it; this is a view he doesn't want to share with curious people.

“Are you coming to bed or not?”, he hears Ushijima grumble.

For a second Hajime fears that he had seen him taking the photo, but when he looks up, he sees that his eyes are closed; he just heard him entering the room.

“I'll shower first.”

“Hurry up, it's cold”, Oikawa says, voice muffled by the shirt his head is pressed against.

“You seem warm and comfortable enough”, Hajime remarks and the only reason why Oikawa stays quiet is because the other one is right and protesting only earns him an amused chuckle by now. From both of them. Yet Hajime decides to take mercy on him, telling him that he'd hurry up.

“Thank you.”

When he enters the room after his refreshing shower a second time, they seem to have fallen asleep again, so he tries to refrain from waking them up when he lies down.

“Went everything alright?”

He fails, but Ushijima doesn't seem to care, finally looking at him, waiting for an answer which consisted of more than a yes or no; Hajime knows that, still, he sighs because talking is the last thing he has on his mind now.

“Yes. And they said you two could come over to dinner the next time”, he tells him, causing Oikawa who pretended to sleep (Hajime should have expected that, he is always restless when he doesn't know about things right away) to join their conversation.

“See? I told you auntie wouldn't mind us accompanying you.”

She doesn't, but he does. Because of more than one reason. But now he is too tired to argue. This is a talk they can have when the next holiday comes around and wonder whose parents they'll visit at what time or at all.

“Come here.”

Ushijima seem to think the same, and so, without losing another word, he moves closer to the wall, throwing a glance at Oikawa who gets the hint and makes room for Hajime to lie between them. And he doesn't hesitate, climbing over Oikawa to hit the mattress with a sigh.

Hajime doesn't remember when this started.

When he was between the two of them and it didn't feel awkward but just right. When he sought both of their attention, craved their kisses and yearned for the pleasure they brought him. Oikawa wants to be spoilt and Ushijima acts like he deserves their attention at any time he wants to, but in reality it is Hajime who needs their devotion.

And these two never fail to give in to him when he wants them to.

~*~

Ushijima still remembered when this began. Not the exact point at which he started to fall for them, but the moment in which he realised that he wanted to be part of this relationship, when he saw them in their first year of college kissing behind the gym, laughing and acting so carefree, despite of going to the same college as Ushijima, being on a team with him.

Even though these two weren't regulars yet.

They were fascinating and it was the first time that he saw more in Iwaizumi than barren land.

For the sake of Iwaizumi, the promise they made at the beginning of college, Oikawa tried to get along with Ushijima. They were on the same team now and judging from their new teammates, Oikawa would soon be good enough to sit on the bench which was one step away from being the regular setter. This meant he had no other choice but to work together with Ushijima, to polish his skills, just like he did with Iwaizumi, even though they knew that he couldn't devote himself to him as much as he did to his childhood friend. But as soon as these two were standing on the field with him, when all six players were, he needed to draw out all of their power, without any bias.

“We could be the strongest offensive. The three of us”, Iwaizumi had mumbled semi-somnolently once, when they lay in his bed in each other's arms, and Oikawa wondered whether this day would come or if he even wanted that (but why shouldn't he?).

He wanted to play with Hajime again and if this meant that he had to work with Ushijima until then, he would tolerate it.

Ushijima asked him whether he wanted to stay behind after practise, to train their spikes. Hajime agreed, after overcoming the first shock and confusion, knew that he probably used him to be in Oikawa's favour, but he didn't mind. Because he needed to get stronger, to play with his setter again. And he was going to change Ushijima's opinion of him, even though that was secondary (he had no idea that this wasn't necessary any more).

~

“You do awfully lot together lately.”

Hajime looked down at Oikawa whose head rested on his leg, before his glance shifted back to his work on the table, shaking his head with slight amusement.

“It's because he wants your devotion. Thinks he gets your attention by training with me.” Which seems to work, a little voice in the back of his mind added, more amused than anything else, echoing even louder in is head when Oikawa scoffed. He probably also rolled his eyes, but the spiker didn't look at him, not that this was necessary, after all he knew him pretty well by now, how he reacted to things, what topics to bring up or avoid, even if he knew that it hurt him, helping him to confront his distress.

“As if.”

Hajime laughed lightly, couldn't believe his childish jealousy, but it turned out that the unsettling feeling he had was right when Ushijima kissed him one day after their single practise.

(“Why?”

“Just looking whether there is a place between you two.”)

It was the first time that they ended their training session earlier than usual.

Oikawa was reluctant at first when Hajime told him about the kiss, pursing his lips. He loved Iwaizumi, always would, and he doubted that he could develop these kind of feelings for Ushijima who apparently harboured feelings like that for him.

For both of them.

Though feelings was a word he wouldn't use, more like “he has the hots for us” (it was the first thing he said after Iwaizumi told him about the kiss, which was meet with a disbelief star, followed by a blow).

“But Iwa-chan, have you seen how he looks at you. And his obsession with me is obvious.”

Hajime didn't even try to point out that this obsession was limited on volleyball, just like his own, the sport being what divided them even if this shouldn't be the case.

“I don't think I can share you with him tough”, he suddenly said, causing Hajime to raise an eyebrow.

“Can or want to?”

“Iwa-chan”, the setter whined, and the other one just sighed, starring at the wall, contemplating what he said and what he thought, until he made up his mind.

“I want to try it.”

Oikawa almost laughed, but when he saw the serious expression on his face, he hesitated.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. This look doesn't suit you”, he said, thumb pressed against the frowned forehead.

“I'm sorry. It's fine if you don't want to. I forget about it.”

Hajime grabbed his hand, kissing the knuckles, one after another, so gentle that he felt the brunet shaking from this fondness (he always did that when he knew that he upset him, his way of apologising which meant much more than he could put in any words).

“You're going to ask him out”, Oikawa eventually told him, pouting.

“Thank you.”

Oikawa just grumbled, not withdrawing his hand though, hoping that this was leading to something more – he was disappointed when Hajime turned back to his work (he brushed trough his hair with one hand though, so Oikawa decided not to complain and considered this a small victory). Yet Iwaizumi lost his focus, eyes reading the same passage over and over again. Oikawa used this to his advantage, but also as a permission to talk again; he wasn't going to finish this assignment today anyway.

“He must be a good kisser if you want it that bad.”

“Not as good as you”, Iwaizumi replied without looking up, honesty overshadowed by his neutral voice. Oikawa laughed, even though this was exactly what he wanted to hear.

“You charmer.”

He stood up, pulling Iwaizumi away from his work to the bed and was met with no resistant which caused him to smile, especially when his boyfriend responded to his touches, pressing him onto the mattress.

He tried not to think about Ushijima, nor about the possibility that Hajime lied to make him happy or that he might be able to prove it by himself (he cursed inwardly because the thought of kissing this guy shouldn't sound that promising to him).

~

“Oikawa isn't sure about this.”

Despite the last training ending in a early ending, they stayed behind to continue, just like they always did, remaining silent until Iwaizumi was the first one to speak about what happened.

“And you?”

“I don't know.”

A lie. Hajime was curious, but he was in a relationship with Oikawa, knew how much he suffered from feeling inferior and while there was no need to feel like this any more, he just couldn't ignore this.

“It's fine. This is understandable.”

Hajime was surprised how natural he said this, as if everything was okay and the most logical thing; it kind of pissed him off. But he saw his expression and suspected a hint of fondness (later when he gets to know him better and he can read him, he knew that it was not just that but also uncertainty), so he let it slide.

“Well, he does find you attractive. I'm not sure if there can be anything beyond that though. And I'm loving him more than wanting to try this out.”

“Your point?”

“Can you deal with getting rejected?”

The question he dreaded to ask, but Ushijima just shrugged lightly.

“Wouldn't be the first time. I'm more or less used to this by now.”

Hajime blinked, needed a moment to realise that he was referring to his attempts in convincing Oikawa to be his setter.

He tried to joke.

He wasn't making fun of him, wasn't taking this issue lightly – he just tried to sound funny, easing the tension which didn't work because of his stoic expression.

(It was the moment in which he realised that Ushijima was probably a dork and wondered how he always ended up with idiots like him and Oikawa.)

“Why are you laughing?”

“This is a huge fucking joke.”

Ushijima furrowed his brow but didn't say anything. He waited until Hajime stopped shaking his head in amused disbelief and only raised an eyebrow when he other one proposed dinner on Saturday.

“And what about Oikawa?”

“Leave him to me. And do me a favour to act naturally – don't try to impress him.”

~

Iwa-chan was going to hate it, Oikawa decided. There was no way that he'd enjoy this sort of relationship and soon there would only be the two of them again. He was pretty sure about this.

This time, however, he was wrong.

When they went out for dinner, he intended to sit out the conversation and focus on his food which one of the other two would pay for him so that he didn't need to think about it and it would be over before it began. But his plan failed – Hajime was having none of that shit. He drew him in the conversation, even if it was just a hum they wanted to hear, avoiding the topic of volleyball and getting to know each other better. And even though Oikawa knew almost every story Hajime told (because he was involved half of the time), it was kind of nice.

Listening, how, when Iwaizumi talked, his lips moved or curled up into a smile but also how the corner of Ushijima's lips twitched from time to time, his eyes glinting. Maybe he was in some way enjoying this, not that he needed to tell them this (there was no use to, though, as they occasionally saw him starring at them with a smile tugging at his lips).

When they left the restaurant – at least Hajime paid for him, so his plan didn't fail completely –, Oikawa was hesitant about the next step. Were they going to part ways or not, meet for lunch the next day or – “stop thinking.” Iwaizumi dragged him out of his thoughts and while he wanted to deny anything, his breath caught in his throat when he looked up and saw his expression, brows furrowed and smile gone. Right, he forgot. Hajime was thinking about this the whole time, trying to sort out his feelings while considering theirs.

He was glad to have him.

Oikawa threw a short glance at Ushijima, seeing that he was nervous as well (he tried really hard to keep himself from teasing him) before he looked at Iwaizumi.

“Lead the way.”

It was like always, them kissing and wrapping their arms around each other, but this time, Oikawa was sitting between Ushijima's leg, his back pressed against his chest by Hajime.

“You look beautiful”, Ushijima murmured, a kiss placing against the curve of his neck, catching him off guard. He looked back at his friend but he went along, murmuring sweet words against his skin. It was then when he realised that they planned this, wanting to bring him pleasure so that he won't feel left out. It was probably Hajime's idea, and really, he couldn't deny this, he really loved him (and maybe the warmth spreading in his chest, prickling on his skin, was also Ushijima's fault).

“Hey, Ushiwaka-chan”, he breathed when Hajime broke their kiss, head leaning back.

“Hm?”

Ushijima refrained from complaining about the nickname, even though it was one the tip of his tongue, turning his head to get a better look. He didn't expect Oikawa to kiss him, and he wasn't the only one; for a moment Hajime forgot what he was doing. Oikawa ignored their dumbfounded expression, pretending like he contemplated something, until he hummed with satisfaction.

“Maybe I'm impressed. But don't let this get to your head. It doesn't mean that there has to be a second time.”

Ushijima and Hajime exchanged a short glance, before they looked back at Oikawa who was more than pleased with himself sitting between them like that.

(And it was not the last time.)

~*~

Hajime wakes up with Ushijima's chest pressed against his back, his arm thrown over his body while his own head rests on the other arm. He knows without looking that Ushijima's hand is buried in a mess of brown hair – Oikawa will probably complain in the morning and order the guy to make it up to him –, the setter facing the other direction, escaping the warmth their body radiated (and here he was complaining about the cold a few hours ago). At least until Hajime tells him to come back and soon the younger one turns around and snuggles closer. This action causes Ushijima to stir, but he just grunts, moving so that his arm is around the both of them, the hand adjusting its grip on the brown hair.

Yes, Iwaizumi could get used to this.

(And maybe he already has.)

 


	3. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their anniversary is coming up – one year with Ushijima and Oikawa in a relationship, something which still surprises him – and he wants to give them something. The exact idea of a present actually only comes to him when his old classmate teases him about still being single (as if he would tell him about his relationship) and wouldn't stop his constant bragging about his own girlfriend who was by his side for over two years, talking about the little gifts they gave each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one I wrote back in November. A bit love for Iwa-chan

Hajime knows it's stupid and yet here he is, standing in someone's flat without his shirt on, waiting to be treated like an object – well, a nude model, to be precisely, but he doesn't feel like one. It's not like he has to hide his body, not behind Oikawa nor Ushijima, and so when an old classmate from Seijou asks him to be his temporary model, he agrees. He even promises him good payment and he isn't stupid to say no to that. It's not like they need this money, but a bit more doesn't hurt anyone, right? It's what he tries to convince himself into believing, still, it's more than that.

Their anniversary is coming up – one year with Ushijima and Oikawa in a relationship, something which still surprises him – and he wants to give them something. The exact idea of a present actually only comes to him when his old classmate teases him about still being single (as if he would tell him about his relationship) and wouldn't stop his constant bragging about his own girlfriend who was by his side for over two years, talking about the little gifts they gave each other.

Flowers. Pralines. Even Jewellery.

And so he wonders whether there is something he can give them. Oikawa buys them flowers after a game from time to time, pralines are something they enjoy during lazy Fridays and they don't really wear that much jewellery, maybe a leather bracelet once upon a time. He ponders long over the decision, until an idea pops up, when his classmate says that he would like to spend the rest of his life with her.

He is going to buy them rings.

Hajime doesn't want to give them the wrong idea, not that the three of them would be able to get married anyway, but he knows Oikawa and his way of teasing him, taking on the opportunity which would lie in the implied meaning of this gift. On the other hand he thinks that one year is too early to buy this kind of present with such a meaning, so he hesitates. In the end he decides that he would tuck them away until he think that it is the right time.

Unfortunately he forgot how much fun Oikawa had to dismiss his plans

They spend the weekend at their apartment, Ushijima reading the newest volleyball magazine on Hajime's bed with Oikawa sleeping next to him and Hajime sitting at his desk, typing at his laptop. It is unusually silent, no music our any sound of volleyball records filling the room, only Oikawa's breathing, the rustling of paper and typing.

The silence isn't long enough and obviously it's Oikawa who breaks it as soon as he wakes up, slowly opening his eyes before he yawns. He sits up, blinking, and a moment passes in which he just stars off, dragging his mind back into reality, his eyes slowly focusing on Hajime.

“Iwa-chan, I want –”

“No.”

Oikawa huffs, rolling over on his stomach and stretching out his limps.

“You could at least let me finish my sentence.”

“I'm not in the mood for sex. Ask Ushijima.”

Hearing his name, the brunet just grumbles something and when Oikawa turns to him, there is no reply at all. The setter takes this as a yes, after all he is like Hajime when he doesn't want anything, telling him off with a firm no, so he turns to the side.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, do you still have some condoms?”

It's a rhetorical question, more than an information that he opens his night stand where he put his packages. Hajime doesn't register his demand right away and only when Oikawa turns to him with a surprised “What's that?”, he realises that he made a mistake. He isn't fast enough to tell him to put it back, already invoke his curiosity, along with Ushijima's who hasn't moved from his spot yet lowers the paper.

“Put it back”, he tells him, face red with irritation and embarrassment.

Of course he doesn't listen, opening the box and eyes widening when he sees the three rings. The setter slightly turns it so that Ushijima can catch a glimpse as well, raising an eyebrow and looking equally surprised. Meanwhile, Hajime stands up and snaps the box from his hand, storming off and cursing himself because he hadn't hide the box well enough; this is enough to get Oikawa's attention again.

“Wait, Iwa-chan”, he shouts, arms wrapped around his middle to keep him from going, clinging to him like a spoilt child would, but he isn't a small child so his weight prevents Hajime from leaving.

“Let go”, he orders him, but Oikawa seems unfazed, trying to get him to stay, to listen to him, yet it's Ushijima calling him by his first name which rots him to the spot.

“I thought you don't care about our anniversary”, are the words which follow next, and to his surprise, Ushijima doesn't sound offended, is merely stating his thoughts on the matter.

“I don't”, Hajime says, still trying to shake Oikawa's hands off, with less enthusiasm now though.

“Liar”, the setter says, more amused than anything else and Hajime would have denied it if he hadn't been right about this.

“When did you intend to give them to us?”, Ushijima asks and while it took Hajime years of friendship to be able to tell Oikawa's emotions all apart, the year he spend with Ushijima is at least enough for him to tell that he is curious. Yet Hajime wants to say never, but it gets stuck in his throat when Oikawa decides on getting trough to him by kissing his neck.

“We should properly thank you, right?”, he whispers against his skin and before he knows it, Ushijima is by his side as well – when did he lay the magazine aside? – and there is no way to get out of this situation without a proper conversation.

“You should put them on”, Oikawa purrs.

“They probably don't even fit”, Iwaizumi mutters, still tries to avoid the emerging situation, even though he had given up on physical resistance.

“We can wear them as a necklace”, Ushijima supports Oikawa, which isn't as a rare occurrence as it sounds to be, so he has to admit defeat in the end and comply his boyfriends.

With a grunt, he takes one out, taking Oikawa's hands in his and putting a ring on his finger; it fits which isn't such a surprise, after all they know each other long enough. He does the same with Ushijima, but this time his face flushes with embarrassment, especially when it turns out that his ring fits perfectly as well.

“You love us”, Oikawa chants, amused but also genuinely happy, looking at his hand before he takes Hajime's in his and glances at Ushijima who doesn't hesitate to slip the last ring on Hajime's finger.

“Of course I do.”

His face his red and he just wants to hide, but Oikawa doesn't give him the chance to, holding him by his wrists, and neither does Ushijima, kissing his temple, lips travelling down along his jaw before they capture his lips; they are always better with actions than with words.

And maybe, Hajime realises, he should have given them the present earlier.

(Especially when they shower him with affection afterwards, showing him how much they love him.)


	4. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima is a clingy sleeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was from November and had been something short to pass the time & the second one is a really short New years story which I combined with this chapter so that it is not too short when it's posted alone.

Ushijima is a clingy sleeper.

They mistake this as the want of possession first, the assurance that these two were close to him and nowhere else. Oikawas jokes that it might be because of an occurrence in his past and that he can't sleep without someone next to him now, that he needs them to feel safe; Iwaizumi just rolls with his eyes and tries to ignore him. He has fun coming up with these kind of assumptions though, but that's what they are – assumptions and no explanations. And while Oikawa could go on and on with these speculations, Hajime just asks him directly (this is how it was supposed to work out between the three of them, talking about things before they can eat them up).

“You're clingy in your sleep”, Hajime tells him when they sit at the table, halfway trough their dinner; he thought long about place and time but realised that it shouldn't matter because they could tell each other anything as long as it happened within the four walls of their apartment.

“Does it bother you?”, Ushijima asks, looking up from his meal with a raised eyebrow.

“No”, Oikawa says, taking part in the conversation so that he knows that they both thought about this, more curiosity than concern laying in their observation.

“So, the problem is...?”

“None. We were just wondering”, Hajime replies before going back to his meal, realising that it was really nothing to worry about if it doesn't seem to concern the other one.

And while he is ready to drop the topic, Ushijima gives him an answer after they almost finished eating, when neither expects it any more.

“You're warm and comfortable.”

Hajime blinks, taking a moment to make sense of the words until their meaning sinks in and he looks up with a simple “Oh. I see.”

“That's it? You're boring”, Oikawa just grumbles, having expected a more spectacular answer, a reaction which causes a smile to tug on Ushijima's lips.

“Says the one who wants to cuddle all the time.”

There is a slight teasing in his tone, no accusation, a simple truth, something which doesn't catch them off guard any more. Instead, Oikawa seems to think about it for a second before he grins, an elbow resting on the table and cheek against the palm of his hand .

“I guess you're right.”

Hajime pauses. It's weird. When he comes home and Oikawa isn't there yet but Ushijima is, and how almost natural it is for him to just flop down, laying chest to chest while his head is resting in the crook of Ushijima's neck, feeling two arms wrapped around himself while waiting for Oikawa to come back– yeah, he knows what he means. The warmth he feels then, the position just what he needs to fall asleep after a tiring day. He wonders since when it had become so normal for him, when he randomly started to think “I love them” at any time possible.

“Iwa-chan is in his own world again”, Oikawa chants when Hajime's face reddens due to these thoughts, before he buries his head in his hands, barely keeping himself from tearing his own hair.

“I wonder what he is thinking about again. Want to share your deep thoughts with us?”, he asks with a cheerful voice, arm throwing around his shoulder and whispering something in his ear which Ushijima can't understand and probably also doesn't want to when he sees how Hajime sputters. Yet he thinks the same, wanting to know about this, the feelings he harboured, but he doesn't voice it like Oikawa does, watching Hajime who keeps himself from punching Oikawa so that he can at least uphold a bit of his pride.

And he can't help himself from laughing lightly.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi freeze, look at him with wide eyes but no word makes it past their lips. Ushijima on the other hand doesn't return their gazes, avoids them even by standing up and announcing that he is going to wash the dishes tonight. It takes them a moment to realise his attempt to get his way out of any confrontation, not that they allow him this that easily.

“Oh, what was that?”, Oikawa smirks, leaving Hajime's side to follow Ushijima who doesn't even think about giving him a chance to stop him; it's too late, he realises, when Oikawa already wiggled his way to the door frame, standing in his way (he wonders all the time how he manges that, suddenly standing in front of him as if he materialised out of thin air).

“Nothing.”

Hajime can tell that he is embarrassed, even though his expression isn't that different from usual, but it's all in his shifting gaze and straighter posture.

“There is this drama I want to watch”, Oikawa purrs and the promise of spending the rest of the day watching something cheesy shouldn't sound as auspicious as it does to Ushijima in that moment.

And that's how he ends up with Oikawa between his legs, back pressed against his chest and legs entangled with Iwaizumi's who sits at the other end of the sofa.

It's warm and comfortable like that, Ushijima thinks, before he is the first one to fall asleep.

* * *

Hajime groans.

Ushijima is a clingy sleeper while Oikawa likes cuddling to a certain degree and most of the time he is the one suffering, ending up between the two of them, almost getting crushed. This isn't really an advantage and doesn't help when he is the one who has to get out of bed early in the morning.

It's one of these days again, when he has to get up first while the others have time until the afternoon, and so he tries to go without waking up Ushijima to his left nor Oikawa to his right; it's not really effective.

“Morning”, he hears Ushjima mumble next to him, his head turning in his direction before Ushijima kisses him on instinct (yet it's not less affectionate).

“Me too”, Oikawa whines, even though he just woke up and is only awake until he feels the other's lips against his as well and can drift off again, satisfied; he can't help but to press another short kiss against his temple before he gets up.

Despite of this struggle, morning kisses were one of his favourites.

(Especially when he takes a last glance at them before his departure and sees them snuggled against each other, peacefully sleeping)


	5. Meet my nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ushijima-san said it would be a good idea”, the boy says when he swallowed his food after Hajime scolded him for speaking with his mouth full, causing Oikawa to snicker, a remark on his lips but staying unspoken because he didn't want to piss off his boyfriend; but when he hears this, he has to pause for a moment.
> 
> “Hey, wait, why is there a honorific?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, this is the last one I wrote on tumblr up to now so the next update probably won't come so soon, but I try my best!   
> I wanted to write a bit hurt/comfort UshiOiIwa but I also wanted to write about Takeru meeting his uncle's boyfriends and since I'm not capable of writing long things lately, I just combined this in one story from January.

His alarm bells went off and all he could think of is _I knew that this would happen._

When one of his classmate, a manager of his new university's volleyball team, approaches him after a training session he sat out **,** tells him that something happened during practise, that one of his teammates hurt himself, Iwaizumi wonders how he should deal with a depressed Oikawa right now added to the whole other stuff he currently stresses about.

But her next words surprise him.

“Poor Ushijima, it's such a pity:”

“What?”

He asks himself whether he heard incorrectly, almost hopes that he had because he could tell how an upset Oikawa would act, but not an irritated Ushijima. Not yet.

“He took a wrong step and twisted his ankle. Nothing serious though. Two or three weeks off and he should be fine, says the coach. But it'd be difficult to hold him at bay. He already seems really irritated to leave the sport for more than a few days.” _Just like Oikawa_ , she thinks but doesn't dare to say, and Iwaizumi also doesn't say it because she is older than him and he doesn't want to be disrespectful.

“Thank you for telling me.”

He bows, eliciting her a smile with his politeness before she wishes him a stress-free weekend and leaves; he follows her after a moment of silence, wondering if he'll get any rest with these two idiots.

* * *

“We're going to spoil you.”

_Please don't_ is what Ushijima's expression screams but he doesn't dare to say something when the promise of getting their attention is in it.

Sitting on the sofa with his head in Iwa's lap, fingers brushing tough his hair, he is pretty content (and so is Iwaizumi who came back to his two boyfriends sleeping on the sofa in front of the T.V. without any nagging until they got hungry and Hajime has to cook, something he is used to anyway).

Oikawa sits on the other end, Ushijima's legs resting on his thigh while his feet dangle over the couch's armrest – they really need a larger one at some point – and while he can read Ushijima's plea on his face, he just ignores it. Instead, his eyes shift from his face to the screen, attention on the show which is currently airing, and while there exist his own unspoken rule of not talking during an interesting scene, Oikawa breaks it just a few minutes later.

“My nephew is coming over this weekend.”

“Takeru”, Iwaizumi explains to Ushijima because he is sure that Oikawa talks a lot but never enough in context so the name might have fallen more than once,

(“Takeru thinks a libero is more awesome than a setter”

“He says that he'll surpass me one day”

“That brat grew again”)

but never in the context of his family.

“Flatmate? Teammate? Friend?”, Ushijima asks, wants to know who he is supposed to be during that time, how he should answer any questions (acting is out of the question, he isn't good with pretending, sees no need for it most of the time, but a relationship with three people is an exception he doesn't mind to make.)

“Yeah, something like that”, Oikawa mumbles, ponders about it for a moment before he adds that “the boy is smart so he might figure it out... but there is no need to tell him unless he asks.”

* * *

Ushijima ends up sitting with Takeru on the sofa the next day, while the other two are groceries shopping, and watching a volleyball match on T.V. is something he can definitely manage; the young boy doesn't care.

“What did you do?”, he wants to know, fingers pointing at his bandaged foot, eyes on his face instead of the screen, the cheers of one team winning the first point ignored.

“Accident during practise”, he replies, eyes shifting from the television to the young boy, nodding when he asked whether this meant that he was their teammate and glad that he doesn't ask how exactly this happened; it is still kind of embarrassing.

It is no lie. He is their roommate, their teammate and also happens to be their boyfriend, no big deal (it's what he tells himself, maybe he believes his own words one day).

“Ushiwaka?”, Takeru asks again, recalling that his uncle talks about his teammates recently more often, about Iwa-chan who does pretty well along the other former high school Ace's, about Ushiwaka-chan who isn't that bad, their amazing libero and their Captain who is pretty good but can also be kind of scary and using his power as an older member.

Ushijima blinks, can't believe that even Takeru calls him by this stupid nickname, not just other players like Karasuno's, and he finally might understand Hajime's relieved smile when at least one of his boyfriends calls him by his name and not a stupid variation; if he wouldn't consider this idiotic he might give Oikawa one, but that's not his thing (that's until he finds out that he is called Grand King later on, and suddenly, it's rather amusing, in a weird way).

“Ushijima”, he immediately corrects him, hoping that he isn't as persistent as his uncle; hearing this, the boy suddenly beams and he has the feeling that despite of his vehemently disagreement, he's not that different from his uncle.

“Wakatoshi? From Shiratorizawa? I didn't know that Tooru knows you.”

And then he is getting asked questions, about various things, important or unimportant, all related to volleyball; in the end he doesn't even know what he said any more, but the boy looks pleased and they passed the time.

“We're back”, they hear from the door, interrupting their talk, and the boy almost bounces off the sofa to get to the door and help carry in the groceries; at least he is well-behaved.

“He is a good kid, isn't he?”

Oikawa, suddenly standing next to him, smiles, as if he had read his thoughts (Ushijima knows how good he is at analysing people but then he had spend more time with him and had realised that he was even better than he thought and for a moment he had wondered whether he can actually read minds).

“Indeed”, Ushijima nods, a small smile one his lips which causes Oikawa to look at him for a moment, a fond expression on his face, and if it hadn't been for Takeru who is standing next to them now, he would have snatched a kiss from Ushijima

“Takeru, help me with dinner, will you?”, they hear Hajime calling from the kitchen and the boy doesn't waste a second to get to him (Oikawa mumbles something about “why are you never so obedient when I ask you to help me” and Ushijima is glad that he doesn't see the smile tugging at his lips).

During their dinner the boy and Oikawa talk about family, how his parents are doing, that he still needs to teach him how to serve, the topic the brunet wants to brush off but Takeru is as persistent as one of his underclassmen had been.

“Ushijima-san said it would be a good idea”, the boy says when he swallowed his food after Hajime scolded him for speaking with his mouth full, causing Oikawa to snicker, a remark on his lips but staying unspoken because he didn't want to piss off his boyfriend; but when he hears this, he has to pause for a moment.

“Hey, wait, why is there a honorific?”

This time it's Hajime's turn to laugh, and Ushijima also chuckles lightly, resulting in a pouting Oikawa and a young boy who just rolls with his eyes because these adults are so immature.

In the end he ends up rather sleepy, yet also pretty content and even though he didn't get to play volleyball with his uncle, he does get Hajime to promise him that they can play sometimes, even Ushijima when he is fit again.

The young men think the same, that it's been a good evening but they are glad when his mother comes to pick him up again.

“Tooru?”

Oikawa turns to his nephew with a questioning glance, the boy pausing between the open car door, one knee on the back-seat yet hesitating to enter.

“Hm?”

“You should invite him to dinner”, Takeru says, thinking for a moment again before he adds, “and Hajime. Mother will like them.”

Oikawa smiles, and it's so genuine that he is sure his cheek will hurt afterwards.

“Yeah, I really should, huh?”

(When he goes back to his boyfriends he says nothing, but his smile speaks more than thousand words could and Hajime is sure that the upcoming three weeks pass in no time.)

  
  



	6. Family visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To contrary belief, there are certain things Oikawa never expects despite of his way to analyse people pretty easily. And the small woman standing in front of him when he opens the door is one of these things.

To contrary belief, there are certain things Oikawa never expects despite of his way to analyse people pretty easily. And the small woman standing in front of him when he opens the door is one of these things.

“Hello, can I help you?”

He smiles when he gets over his first surprise, discreetly as possible looks the woman over, the brown hair tied in a tidy bun and an outfit like a business woman yet less serious or tired than he thought someone like her would be.

“Is Wakatoshi at home?”

It's embarrassing to admit but he needs a second to understand that she means Ushijima and even then he is surprised that she calls him by his first name, wonders who she actually is, has never seen her before.

“Yes, ma'am. Do you want to come in?”, he offers and politely steps away to let her enter.

“Thank you.”

“Ushiwaka-chan, you have guests”, he calls when he leads her to the living room – earning himself an amused glance from her – and a few seconds pass before a door opens and Ushijima steps out.

Meanwhile Hajime who is sitting on the sofa, stands up when he sees the stranger and greets her as politely as Oikawa had before, bowing slightly; she chuckles a bit, declining his offer for something to drink.

“Mother?”

Ushijima seems surprised to see her but nothing beats the shocked expression on his boyfriends' faces.

“Hello. I wanted to call beforehand but couldn't find the time to. How are you, my boy?”, she wants to know, cupping her sons cheeks to press a kiss on his forehead when he bends down, a gesture which doesn't seem to irritate him like it would any grown man otherwise, especially in front of his boyfriends who are too confused to be amused.

“I'm fine, thank you.”

Oikawa and Hajime exchange a short glance, thinking that this is some kind of reunion so they don't want to bother and disappear in their room to leave them alone – at least they intend to, but when she says: “You have nice roomates” and he responses with “these are my boyfriends” they pause. It shocks them that he admits this without thinking but his mother doesn't seem disgusted like they thought she'd be.

“I see...”

There is a fond smile on her face and even if Oikawa is sure that this fondness is directed at her son and has nothing to do with the acceptance of their relationship, it's better than any disgust he would have expected.

“This is okay with you?”

It's Hajime who steps forward, more hesitant than Oikawa is.

“Of course I imagined you to marry a woman one day and have children I wont lie about that. But this is your life and not mine I have to accept that. And when you set your mind on spending your life with these two, I can't really do anything about that, right?”, she smiles again and the implied 'you're such a stubborn son I can't change your mind' doesn't overshadow the fondness in her tired eyes.

They don't know what to say, don't think that any “thank you” is enough, so they just bow before they go to Oikawa's room, leaving the two alone, talking about whatever she came here for.

~

There is a short knock on the door and the only reason why no one opens it until there is a short “yes?” coming from Oikawa is probably the fear that the two of them engage in any act which isn't supposed to seen by strangers; Iwaizumi's assumption is proven when Ushijima's mother stands in the door frame a few seconds later, her son behind her.

“Please take care of my little boy”, she tells them, smiles and to their surprise bows before she closes the door again; they are too stunned to move right away.

Oikawa looks up from the magazine he had been reading, gaze shifting to Hajime who sits at the computer, a silent question before they stand up and go to the living room. His mother is gone but Ushijima sits on the couch, two empty cups on the table, thinking about something and sitting there as if he is waiting for them.

“Why did you say this?”, is the first thing Oikawa wants to know, sitting down next to him before his head is resting in Ushijima's lap.

“I'd never lie to her”, he says, looks as confused as upset because how could they think that he'd ever keep something like that from his mother?

He was going to be quiet about this for a while for their sake, after all they were already unsure about their relationship and their parents, however also because he wasn't sure about his father, but his mother would be the first to know. Always is.

“Awww he is a mummy’s boy who would have thought. She is a tiny woman must have been hard to bring birth to such a thick boy”, Oikawa chuckles and even Hajime can't help the snort escaping him.

“I wasn't a big child”, Ushijima tells him, confused while brushing trough the brown hair, a gesture which elicits him a pleased sigh.

“Be happy that you have other qualities than your intellect.”

“Stop teasing him, Tooru”, Hajime warns him though can't fight his own smile, “after all you were a fat baby.”

Oikawa wants to object, head shooting up and looking at Hajime who sits on the other side next to Ushijima, but Iwaizumi merely needs a glance to silence him.

“We should show him your baby photos, with your chubby and rosy cheeks.”

“At least I was a cute baby”, he huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest and resuming the former position, the pout only gone after Ushijima goes back to brushing his hair and he can see the smile playing around Hajime's lips, the other one leaning against Ushijima whose arm comes up behind Seijou's former ace to include him.

But it's a relief, honestly, that they won't have to deal with any problems coming from Wakatoshi's family, or at least from his mother and the silence which engulfs the three of them speaks more than anything else.

Life feels a bit easier that way.

(Ushijima just wonders whether Hajime will show him these baby pictures if he asks him nicely.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have more short family stuff! In my head both of his parents are business people and his mother is this kind of person whose exhaustion you can see but you can't help but to respect her from the way she presents herself.


	7. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Iwaizumi tries to tell himself that they can't surprise him any more, the more they do and this time he doesn't know what to think of it – it's not like arguing over a pet is something common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hq week, this time OT3 week, and obviously (?) I start it with UshiOiIwa again.  
> Warnings: None!

He rarely sees them arguing nowadays (not that they ever really have, Ushijima too oblivious to anything which could cause one and Oikawa seeing it as a waste of his breath because his boyfriends are so stubborn and it would end in a shouting match neither has the energy for) but when he comes home and they don't speak a word, turning away from each other, Iwaizumi expects the worst

“What's going on?”, he wants to know, arms crossed in front of his chest and starring at them with a serious expression; he learnt pretty easily that you can't leave things left unspoken, not with them in this kind of relationship, though it's also their personality, driving themselves forward without taking a break, what makes this necessary.

“It's nothing”, Oikawa answers for the both of them, though he still doesn't look at him nor at Ushijima, idly playing with his phone, the pout obvious despite of his attempt to cover it with nonchalance.

“Then why are you sulking?”

“I'm not sulking”, Ushijima clarifies with more confusion than actual irritation, sincere about the perception of his own feelings; Iwaizumi doesn't feel the need to point it out, the change in his behaviour so close to pouting yet the tension in his shoulders more dominant.

“I'm listening”, Iwaizumi continues, ignoring their attempt to brush the topic aside.

He knows that it would fade in the evening, that they'd be gentle and soft to each other again, but he hates this kind of pretence, as comfortable as it might be for them, acting, always acting like it doesn't matter how they feel but that this works out without arguing; Hajime is still not able to convince them that a disagreement doesn't equal a fight.

“A cat”, Oikawa mumbles, his eyes still on the phone though his thumb doesn't move, a clear indicator that this is just his way to avoid looking at them.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow still not knowing what's going on, waiting for more explanation he doesn't get from Oikawa, so he looks over to Ushijima who is not really in the mood to talk – unfortunately Iwaizumi doesn't leave him any choice.

“Oikawa wants to have a cat while I'm more interested in a dog”, he sighs, can't believe that he feels guilty to keep the topic of their dispute from him.

“We don't have time for one yet but even if we had, it takes so much time and effort taking care of them. Going for a walk at least three times a day, playing with them and proper times for a meal”, Oikawa spills, finally turning around, but his words just cause Ushijima to furrow his brow, telling him that a cat just makes a mess out of the furniture.

Iwaizumi looks a little bit lost between them.

They are arguing about a pet.

They are arguing about a hypothetically pet they don't have time nor money for and Iwaizumi wonders if he should be surprised or not.

“Hajime?”

Now they are looking at him and he wonders what he is even supposed to say, mention how stupid they are or shaking his head in disappointment; the best thing probably is to avoid taking sides.

“You two would manage to drown a goldfish.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa exclaims but at least it eases the tension between them as Oikawa rests his head in Ushijima's lap and complains about his other boyfriend being mean without any reason; meanwhile Ushijima brushes trough his brown locks, acts like they haven't just sit with space between them.

The topic doesn't seem forgotten but at least they realise that this discussion has to wait until they are out of university, when the possibility of getting one in the first place is even there.

(Iwaizumi wonders how such a talk would have ended if it's not a pet but a child one of them would have wanted – he doesn't really come to a good conclusion and ignores it.)

* * *

 

Hajime shouldn't be surprised and yet he is standing in their rather small living room after coming back from shopping, starring with disbelief at the table where the TV they wanted to buy one day was supposed to be, an aquarium taking its space.

“Can you believe this, Iwa-chan?”, Oikawa is the first to greet him, either way ignoring his reaction or being too oblivious but he does seem happy, genuinely, so Hajime doesn't call him out for it even though it takes him all of his willpower to keep his hands to himself and his mouth shut.

He can't believe it though and yet he still tries to tell himself that he should have expected this, that whenever they lull him into a false sense of security the next day his boyfriends come up with something ridiculous he had no idea about. Though this is their own charm and he had known this from the beginning; life is never boring like that.

“Apparently not every fish gets along and they can eat each other”, he informs him before turning back to Ushijima who just feeds the fish, as if Hajime is totally fine with their new purchase and not starring like he wants to believe in some higher power to tell him that this is totally normal.

“What? Wait, that's not the point.”

He almost got distracted and maybe he still is so Ushijima's explanation which follows is rather helpful.

“You said we'd drown them but if we don't you need to think – cat or dog.”

So that's what this is about, the phrase which was nothing more than that, just something to ease the tension, being used against him. Great.

“I can't believe you”, Hajime sighs, wants to bury his head in his hands, something he would have done if he wasn't carrying their shopping bags and just take a really long nap.

“Some look like baby aliens”, Oikawa exclaims happily, ignores Ushijima's “No, they don't” and well, it's kind of calming to look at the little fellows, so Iwaizumi doesn't dwell on it too long and accepts his defeat.

And to their defence, they don't drown them but more than once Hajime gets a short message with a plea to feed them because they were too busy. If he was strict with them, he would have said that they can't take care of a dog or cat if they haven't even enough time to feed fish, tell them that they need more attention than that.

(He doesn't.)

* * *

 

It takes a while, a few more generation of fish and them graduating, being able to live in a bigger apartment, before they decide on a pet.

They are getting a dog.

It takes Ushijima as well as Oikawa by surprise when Iwaizumi, out of the blue, mentions that the new home they have now is suited for a dog, the location as well since a park was nearby to take it for walks and not so much cars. Oikawa pouts for a while but Iwaizumi can persuade him by promising that they can always go to a cat café which would be no fun if they had one at home.

“Fine.”

He sits between Ushijima and Iwaizumi on the sofa with a laptop in his laps and searches for a suitable place to get the new addition to their family.

“Any preference?”, he wants to know, humming when Iwaizumi who leans his head against his shoulders, says that it has to be a small one, because even though they have more room now, there is no place for a Labrador.

“Maybe a chihuahua?”, Ushijima proposes, a bit bitter that they can't afford a Golden Retriever he really would have liked to have; maybe one day when they were older, Hajime mentions and while he is surprised that this is enough to convince Ushijima, he takes it without questioning (he has no idea that the implied 'we stay together' made Ushijima happier than he thought it would).

“You do not want a chihuahua”, Oikawa states clearly, doesn't even leave any room for arguing.

“Well they look like cats so I thought you wouldn't mind.”

“At least get something cute like a poodle”, Oikawa says, putting the name in a search bar and show them the results of the 'toy poodle' with its brown fur.

“Reminds me of you with its curls”, Hajime mumbles but otherwise he keeps out of their conversation – well, he intends to.

“Iwa-chan, what do you want. Oh, maybe a pomeranian?”

He chuckles when the pictures loads, the little dog, a walking ball of fur, showing up which is kind of charming though they probably would find its fur all over in the living room.

“I don't care”, he says, yet both can tell that this is not the case, that there is a dog he actually would like to have or at least one he considered to have at one point, maybe even the reason why he agreed with Ushijima in the first place.

To get it out of him, Oikawa looks at the other one with a gleam in his eyes and Iwaizumi doesn't want to admit it but under Ushijimas never ending stare as well as Oikawa's smile, he breaks.

“French bulldog”, he mumbles while averting his eyes.

“Honestly...”, Oikawa knows that he is serious and embarrassed to have admit it so he tries not to laugh, adding “well they can be charming.”

“They are cute”, Ushijima says, maybe a bit surprised but he isn't too whimsy and in the end he loves all kind of dogs, thinks that each is cute in its own way.

“Okay, but I will name her”, Oikawa declares while the pictures of the little dog are loading.

“Wait why already decide on a female?”

“Well something cute like a princess”, Oikawa muses, Hajime's question not relevant because he does want to have this dog, Oikawa can tell this, so can Ushijima, and if he won't get his cat, this is the only compromise he needs.

“I can't believe you...”

Hajime takes a deep breath and buries his head in his hands; these two will be his end one day.

~

It's a female with black fur they get a week later (because Ushijima couldn't wrench his gaze away), a little pup they call lady, even if Hajime isn't fazed by this name – Ushijima isn't too fascinated either but in the end it's just a name and he is too occupied with the dog to actually care.

Though the one who loves her the most is Oikawa – but neither teases him for it, after all he is too cute, as sensitive as her to the cold so they lay together with a blanket each and sleeping. Taking pictures of her when she sleeps on Ushijima's stomach or curls up next to Hajime, showing off the photos like she was their daughter.

And the dog loves them equally, even if Hajime is the one who is spoiling here more often than not, but she wouldn't be the first one to get more attention than it was good for her.

* * *

 

They still surprise Iwaizumi with the things they do, but despite of this, he is sure that deciding on a pet had been the best one yet.

  
  



	8. Hq rarepairweekend II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing. You're beautiful”, Wakatoshi replies, stating it as a fact and less as his opinion, but not less in awe or with honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will never be a rarepair event without me and UshiIwaOi. I really liked the atmosphere in the song "Bloom by The Paper Kites" so I hope I was able to catch it, please listen to it while reading. Also I thought it was time to focus the UshiIwa part of the relationship because of reasons. It's supposed to be sweet and short, I hope you like it!  
> Warning: Implied sexual content

Hajime is beautiful. Both of his boyfriends are, Wakatoshi thinks, each in his own way. Tooru with his looks, charming every girl and boy, showing how dedicated he is. And Hajime with his toned skin, muscles firm under his fingers, being the one who shows his emotions the most, anger but also joy.

It's one of the first things he thinks of in the morning when he wakes up next to them, looking at Hajime who is between them, glance shifting over to Tooru who looks pleased with the world and himself in a dreamless slumber; it's one of the many benefits of being an early riser.

Today it's just him and Hajime though. He loves these moments just as much as he does when it's just him and Tooru or all three of them together, but each has its own quality, a air around them which makes him love being together with them.

(Which makes Wakatoshi love both of them.)

 

“What's wrong?”

Hajime's voice is gruff and he needs a few second to blink the sleep away when he feels fingers brushing his cheek, an absent gesture Wakatoshi hadn't been aware of until the other one had spoken; still, he doesn't pull away. Hajime isn't a heavy sleeper, never has been and so he is looking at Wakatoshi with furrowed brows, wondering why the brunet is so sentimental early in the morning.

“Nothing. You're beautiful”, Wakatoshi replies, stating it as a fact and less as his opinion, but not less in awe or with honesty.

Hajime laughs, sleep making it sound lower and it's a nice ring in Wakatoshi's ear, something he can't get enough of.

“Where is this coming from?”, he wants to know, doesn't deny this, at least not any more after the other's made sure to let him know this; there is no time to feel self-conscious around them, something he had always feared at the beginning when everything had been new.

“I always think this.”

There is it again, Hajime thinks, the honesty which used to irritate him until he learned that being open with his opinion was just who Wakatoshi is and now he wouldn't have it any other way.

“Of course you do”, Hajime hums, no mocking, just the same honesty the other one always speaks with.

“How late is it?”, he eventually asks, turning around to catch a glance of the clock just to remember that they are in Tooru's room and he doesn't have one, using his phone to wake him up.

“Six?”, Wakatoshi supplies him with an answer, but all Hajime does is to groan again, irritated, wondering why he is up this early, though there is one thing which comes to his mind, something they normally do together as soon as the weather allows it.

“You want to go jogging?”

“Not today. Need to fetch Tooru from the airport around nine. You coming along?”

“Yes.”

He doesn't hesitate with the reply, the prospect of seeing Tooru after a month more promising than anything else; Wakatoshi looks pleased that there isn't much to discuss.

(He probably is.)

“We still have two hours then, hm?”, Hajime drawls, a grin Wakatoshi isn't used to on his lips; he doesn't get what he means until he is pushed back and Hajime is on top of him.

“Oh. Now?”

“Unless you don't want to?”

Hajime looks a bit hesitant, or maybe it's just the last bit of sleep still lingering in his body, but he visibly relaxes when Wakatoshi shakes his head.

“No. No, it's fine.”

With these words Wakatoshi reaches out for the other one's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Hajime feels his hands on his hips, creeping under his sleeveless shirt, but not long, deciding to pull it over his head instead. Hajime laughs against Wakatoshi's lips, sitting up to help him, his fingers trailing hiss chest. It's warm but Hajime still wonders why he slept without a shirt on. Not that he complains. He really likes looking, but feeling is better, so he shifts in favour of sitting on his hips, his legs pressing against Wakatoshi's.

“You should tell Tooru this when he is back. How beautiful he looks when he moans.”

“I will.”

“But so are you”, Hajime adds, though as if these words aren't enough, he tries to make sure that he knows with his action.

* * *

 

Normally Oikawa would complain that they are late, but he is so glad to see them that he ignores the hour he spent in a restaurant at the airport and hugs them at the same time, his bag dropping next to him to do so.

“Welcome back”, Iwaizumi greets him and before Ushijima can do the same, Oikawa laughs lightly, doesn't care that he earns a few stars when he kisses both of them on he lips, catching them off guard.

“So, a quickie before fetching me, hm?”

He sounds far too amused, his eyes glinting with mischief when Iwaizumi says that they simply slept trough the alarm, traffic delaying the ride even more.

“After the quickie?”, Oikawa concludes, knowing the answer to that but still wanting to hear it from them; he likes it when they are showing to lose themselves as well, that they can be spontaneous and don't need to plan anything ahead.

“Yes after that”, Iwaizumi sighs, admitting defeat.

“Good. This means you won't fall asleep while I tell you about the trip.”

“We wouldn't have in the first place”, Ushijima remarks, but it's lost in Oikawa's laughter, the relief to see both of them again drowning out everything else they might want to tell him

Even though they always enjoy their time together, it feels good to be with him again, complete, and Ushijima already can't wait to fall asleep next to them and see their faces first thing in the morning.


	9. long distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know each other much longer. The bond between you is so different and deeper. Maybe Oikawa is wrong and it's not about replacing but passing time as long as you guys have this long distance relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My entry for this years ot3 week! I see it as my duty to provide UshiOiIwa stories for any ot3 event I know of. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: It's a bit angst with comfort

It's satisfying, seeing how the ball slams on the other side of the net, more so when he gives their setter a high-five, followed by Ushijima. Their team is amazing. It's not Seijou and Iwaizumi doubts that it will ever feel as good, not without Oikawa as his setter or Matsukawa and Hanamaki by his side. Still, it's a pretty good team he wouldn't trade for any other.

Even more when he is pressed against the wall in the changing room and kissed.

It's his third year in university, but only a few months since he and Ushijima started dating. It took time to build trust between them on the court, but it was pretty easy outside of it when he started to get to know him better – with their new captain, it was impossible to escape any team outings

Not being able to consider his feelings probably at first, new to this development of affection, he had talked to Oikawa who was at a different university. He was his best friend and even though there had been something between them, Iwaizumi didn't really think it would be a problem, assumed it was ridiculous that Oikawa could be anything but helpful. And so the bitterness directed at him had been a surprise Iwaizumi had no idea how to deal with – at least Oikawa had given him an advice despite of his reluctance.

 

He didn't understand his best friend. Yes, the could have talked about the tension between them but they decided against it, so there was no fault on either side. A passive-aggressive Oikawa was a pain to deal with. Because of that, he was taking Ushijima along the next time they meet, wanting the people he liked to be in the same room without any bad blood. Iwaizumi didn't expect much. So he was surprised by his own emotions, how glad he is to see his best friend again. He missed Oikawa and some part of him still longed for something more, but he loved Ushijima too much (he didn't tell him yet, it was too big of a word) to adress it.

But then Oikawa let it slip that he feels replaced by Ushijima and Iwaizumi realised that he should have talked about it after all. They weren't arguing, not even raising their voice, but things were said which they wanted to take back.

Eventually, Iwaizumi was the one offering to date both of them, but it was more than a joke, his own frustration with the situation, than a real suggestion. However when Ushijima looked at them with slight astonishment, a simple “oh, something like that is possible?” causing a blush on Oikawa's cheeks, it's not such a stupid thought any more.

It lead to even more reassuring talks because even though Oikawa knew that he loved him – and even after Ushijima said it for the first time as well – the nagging thought of being replaced is still there, especially with the distance. It's the reason why communication between them was so important. Because, as Iwaizumi realised, Ushijima wasn't so sure about all of this as well.

“You know each other much longer. The bond between you is so different and deeper. Maybe Oikawa is wrong and it's not about replacing but passing time as long as you guys have this long distance relationship.”

Iwaizumi had ignored them for two weeks after that.

It's not his smartest idea, especially when it had been him who was so keen on communication and addressing their problems. He did it either way. At first he didn't pick up Oikawa's calls, but after they got more insistent, he declined them. During practise it seemed harder with Ushijima, but since he realised that Iwaizumi just needed some time to think and volleyball his means to take of his mind, he didn't say anything.

It took a month waiting until the two decided on doing something more drastic.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oikawa? Ushijima? Have you looked at the clock? Do you know how late it – ”

Iwaizumi doesn't manage to finish his sentence. Oikawa who looks like he went trough hell, hair messed up and eyes red, pushes him inside, Ushijima following. Them coming over is the last thing he expected, and would it have been any other day, he might have been embarrassed about the mess in his own small apartment. But as it is, he is simply confused.

“You –”

“We're sorry. We didn't realise that you were feeling insecure as well”, Ushijima says, straight to the point, while Oikawa is just sobbing against his chest, relieved that he can finally see him – hear his voice – again.

“I'm not –” _not what, Hajime_ , he thinks to himself. _Jealous_? Because Oikawa was so close to playing pro as well and maybe leaving him behind? Frustrated because as much as he enjoyed playing, he wants to work in his field which demands so much attention that he can't do both in the future. Scared because he fears to chose between these two options in the end, afraid that he might have to chose between his boyfriends one day as well? Because he would chose his career over volleyball – but where does this leave the other two? Doesn't family have expectation? How is he supposed to live up to these?

“Hajime, breath.”

Oikawa has pulled away at one point, sudden concern pushing aside any relief; Iwaizumi releases a deep breath, finally looking at them.

“Sorry, I'm just... tired.”

“Okay.”

Ushijima is the one who doesn't want to go, standing there even though he grabbed Oikawa by the sleeve to pull him away. He has these subtle ways of telling him things, Iwaizumi realised, even though he was rather open, honest without trying. And now he almost seems to scream that he doesn't want to leave.

And neither does Iwaizumi want to see them go.

“Stay. Both of you. Please.”

A smile is tugging at Ushijima's lips upon hearing that and Oikawa looks close to tears again.

  
  


 

His bed is made for one person but somehow they manage to get in it together (though they guess one will fall out of it during the night, dragging a second one with them). They haven't been as close as before, neither physical nor emotionally.

There are a few things they still have to talk about though.

First thing in the morning, Iwaizumi decides, he will apologise for ignoring them. He really wants to make this relationship last. And in order to do that he needs to focus on the current needs and not what might be in five years – there is no reward after a long distance relationship, no goal to reach, it's a choice they made instead of feeling right about it. The future sounds scary, but with these two at his side, it might work out.

And this is enough for the moment.

 


	10. Morning routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (He likes the routine, seeing them in the morning and going with Iwaizumi, coming back to a sleepy Oikawa who has to get ready and grumbles how unfair life is.)

_**05:41** _

Ushijima's favourite thing about living together with them are the mornings.

It's when Oikawa is still asleep at six because he doesn't have to get up yet, curled up against one of them or in the middle when he was able to snatch that position the night before. Everything to keep himself warm. His hair is a mess and he mumbles something incoherently when either of them moves, something Iwaizumi occasionally teases him about.

He has enough time to follow his bathroom routine to come back and see how Oikawa clings to Iwaizumi from behind, wrapping himself around the smaller one as if he'd get up and leave him alone in the cold. It's why Ushijima would sit down on the bed's edge, fingers brushing along his neck. He gets a soft sigh in return, and a short time after that he has Oikawa lose enough that Iwaizumi who slowly wakes up by then can slip out as well to get himself ready for a short run.

 

 

_**06:14** _

It's hard not going back to bed again, but when Iwaizumi emerges from the bathroom, giving him the first kiss of the day, it becomes bearable. They make sure that Oikawa is still asleep (which means no kissing because he would leech at them then), provided with enough blankets to stay warm.

They rarely speak, only making sure that they wear enough to withstand the weather, at least one phone with them in case Oikawa needs them and some money to get something for breakfast.

They never mean to run long, but with Ushijima who isn't really aware of his own tempo and Iwaizumi who likes keeping up with him, it always longer than necessary. But shorter runs would mean that they have to run alone and oddly enough Ushijima is the one who was against the idea.

 

(He likes the routine, seeing them in the morning and going with Iwaizumi, coming back to a sleepy Oikawa who has to get ready and grumbles how unfair life is.)

 

They pass the local park halfway, taking a break as usual. It's where Ushijima loves watching the dogs with their owners and Iwaizumi sits close to the pond. But it's also where Ushijima confessed to Iwaizumi the first time. Where he was left hanging because Iwaizumi wasn't sure about his feelings – he loved Oikawa but it was similar to what he felt for the other one and he needed to realise that it was okay, that he wasn't weird.

 

It was also where Oikawa vanished whenever everything was too much, sitting  in the shadows under a tree. He wouldn't talk but allow the two of them to sit down next to him, would listen how Iwaizumi points out passing people, imagining what they were up to and narrating their life, until Oikawa cracks the first smile. Ushijima didn't understand at first. But when there was a young man with a dog, he joined, saying that it has to be happy to take a walk with its owner.

 

When Iwaizumi listens to Ushijima talk this way, he likes to imagine that one day they might be here with their own dog.

 

(And, a more dangerous thought, play with their own child. But it's something he is too afraid to talk about and for now he is glad that they are still too young to make such a decision.)

 

 

_**07:01** _

Sometimes they catch him still asleep, but today Oikawa is already up. Sitting in the kitchen over some rice, he greats them with a tired smile as they pass him to enter the bathroom.

They are showering at the same time. It's nothing romantic or really sexy, as Oikawa once said. They are saving water and time, not to mention that washing each other's back gives each of them a short moment to relax. The brand of their shampoo is generic, something Oikawa picked up for them. Ushijima is the first to finish. Iwaizumi likes enjoying the water on his back a few minutes more, at least until the other one is done shaving.

 

 

_**07:18** _

They are sitting together at the table. There is no radio or talking. They like their quiet mornings. It's their way of collecting enough energy for the day. Their dishes cling. Iwaizumi is the only one of them who drinks his coffee black, bitter like his personality, as his teammates used to tease him about. Oikawa is the first to finish his tea. Ushijima's tea cup is only half empty, but when he gets his stuff for work, Oikawa has already drunken it. It's a routine and there is no confusion any more, just a fond smile gracing Ushijima's lips

There is a flower on the kitchen table, a souvenir from the park which Oikawa will look at when he comes back from work. When the other's are home, it'll be pressed between a book Oikawa says he'll read but never manages to. The petals, however, always find their way in his scrapbook, next to a neatly written date. Sometimes it's a whole week, often enough two, rarely none. He calls them early-morning-running-idiots when he manages to fill a page in one week, but he is smiling and despite of that, there is no complain about their routine or a feel to be left out.

 

 

_**07:44** _

Ushijima leaves first to catch the train. His timetable is regular and yet inconsistent. Even if he reaches work within walking distance, Oikawa leaves with him, humming to himself. He needs to head in the opposite direction though, walking past the park, but with him going early, there is enough time. Iwaizumi is the last one expected to leave, the only one of them with a car. He makes sure that everything is clean, the light and water turned off. He's smiling when he locks the door of their apartment.

 

It's a usual Wednesday.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This year's contribution for the haikyuu!! ot3+ week; the prompt sounds like domestic, but it's actually park. I experimented a bit with my writing style, I hope you guys like it. On another note I decided on using this chapter to mark the story collection as complete. I still love these a lot, but I have so many other stories I want to finish and 10 chapters of UshIwaOi sound good enough, I guess?


End file.
